


you're beautiful to me

by a plant (adventitious)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, another tooth rotting piece by yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventitious/pseuds/a%20plant
Summary: Jisung is insecure in his looks, something he confides to Chan. Minho happens to overhear. In a spur of drunk confidence, Minho calls Jisung to tell him that he thinks he's beautiful.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 261





	you're beautiful to me

**Author's Note:**

> * This has been edited into OT8

When Jisung finally opened up to Chan about his lack of confidence, he was sure no one else would hear it. When his crush of 1 year rounds around the corner just as he confesses that he has trouble seeing himself as attractive, clearly overhearing the conversation, Jisung kind of wants to sink into the ground. It was true, though, and seeing Minho walk by so casually made it feel more real.

It wasn't that he wasn't confident. He was the social type, a mood maker who got along with pretty much anyone. The thing was, he was always the friend and never anything else. As far as Jisung is aware, no one has ever actually had a crush on him. He wasn't really looking for a relationship either, but he was beginning to feel lonely as more of his friends got in relationships. Hell, after a series of weird events, his best friend has two boyfriends, and Jisung can't even get one? It was unfair.

It didn't help that he just had to have a huge crush on Minho, who was visually perfect in every way and had people drooling over him wherever he went. Jisung didn't really care about that, though, he was sure that even if Minho looked like the hulk he would still have a crush on him. The guy was super nice, slightly weird and had the prettiest laugh. Jisung almost wished he didn't look like he just stepped out of a drama series, but he did, and Jisung both loved and hated that.

It was actually Minho that brought the insecurity to light, though it had probably been boiling under his skin for a long time without visually burning. It just seemed to him that everyone Minho was seen around were super attractive, and it made Jisung feel like he had no place in that bubble, and it made him sad.

Chan caught on to Jisung's negative thoughts, because of course he did, and obviously he had to make sure there was nothing wrong, had to see if he could help. Jisung knew that nothing he said would help, so he decided to just tell him that he been feeling a bit insecure lately. Saying it out loud made him feel a lot more vulnerable than he thought it would. When Minho stops slightly, giving him a glance and blinking fast, as if he was shocked to hear this, Jisung really just wants to go home and hide away in his room.

There aren't any words that will make him feel different, really, and even Chan seems at a loss of them. In the end, he gets some compliments and a hug, and though Jisung really appreciates his friend's efforts, it doesn't really help. He feels down, so when he's invited out that evening, a Friday night, he refuses, settling for staying home and watching random videos.

At 2 am, he shouldn't be awake, but he had tomorrow off, and the show was getting good. The last thing he expected was for his phone to ring, so when it did, his heart jumped into his throat as he almost threw his computer on the floor. He grabbed it, seeing an unknown number on the screen. Usually, he wouldn't accept a call from a stranger in the middle of the night, but he knew his friends were out, and for all he knew, someone could be in trouble and had to borrow a phone for some reason. He wasn't going to risk it, so he accepted the call.

"Hello?" he asked, and was surprised to hear the soft music in the background. He was also worried, because that must mean that he was right, and someone was in trouble.

_"Oh, good, you replied. I'm sure you don't have my number saved, would be weird if you did, so I figured there was an 80% chance this wouldn't go through. This is Lee Minho, I don't know if you know who I am, I don't think we've really talked. This is Jisung, right?"_

Jisung's eyes widened. Minho was calling him? By the way he was talking, he was probably drunk. How did he even get Jisung's number? Again, the probability of someone needing him to drag their sorry ass home lit up in his head, he was sure there was a totally logical reason for Minho to randomly call him at 2 am.

"Yeah, this is Jisung, and I know who you are. I'm just confused, why are you calling at 2 am?" Jisung tried to sound slightly strict, but the pure confusion was drowning it out.

_"That's a relief. I was afraid I had the wrong number, Hyunjin gave it to me. He's very drunk right now, don't be too mad at him. Actually, the reason I'm calling is because I overheard you talking to Chan in the hallway earlier?"_

He sounded like he was questioning it, so Jisung gave a hum in response, trying not to make it obvious how painful that was to hear. The embarrassment made him shut his eyes tight, hoping Minho didn't call to laugh at him.

_"Yeah. So, although this is totally not the right timing, and I should probably have been stopped from doing this, my heart has taken over the wheels from my brain, so I had to call you to tell you something."_

"OK? Don't say anything you'll regret," Jisung replied. He was curious, but scared. Is this the part where his crush tells him he has always hated him? Seemed logical at the moment.

_"Mm, I probably will to be honest, but fuck it, gotta live life. I think it's really stupid of you to be insecure about your looks, because if I could, I would pay to stare at you for an hour. You could just be sitting there doing nothing, and I would still think you're beautiful. Also, when you laugh your eyes kind of sparkle a little, but Changbin says that's my imagination. Might be, I still think it's pretty. And I know that might seem kind of creepy, but it's not like I stare at you all the time. Just when I have the chance to and I know you won't catch me. Which I realize now, a second after saying it, doesn't make it less creepy."_

Jisung felt his heart sink and rise, increasing it's pace as he tried to make sense of what Minho was telling him. He must have fallen asleep, or maybe hit his head on something. Alternatively, maybe Minho had hit his head on something. This didn't make much sense.

"You must be really drunk," Jisung said with a slight laugh, unable to stop the words.

_"Am not!"_

The reply just made it that much more clear that Minho was, in fact, probably wasted.

_"Maybe a little."_

Yup, at least he was getting more honest. Jisung couldn't help laughing.

_"You're laughing at me. I should be offended, but I just really like the sound. Shit, Changbin keeps saying I'm whipped, but to think he was RIGHT, that's unheard of. Plus we've never talked, so I can't go and say I like your personality, even if I totally do, because then it will seem like I'm really stalking you, but I'm not, I've just been watching. Again, not all the time. I swear I'm not creepy, Jisung. Oh man, you must hate me now, I've really gone and done it."_

"No, no, I don't hate you. And you can definitely tell a person's personality just by paying attention, I don't think that's creepy," Jisung hurried to say, purposely not addressing what Minho was implying, figuring it was a dare or something and not wanting to come out of this conversation a whole fool.

_"Wow, I knew you were nice, my heart might be getting a ticket with the way it's speeding. Oh no, the cops are here."_

Jisung laughed, hearing someone say something faintly in the background, it sounded an awful lot like Changbin asking Minho what the hell he was doing. Jisung also wanted to know.

_"I'm not doing anything, I'm just confessing my undying love to Jisung. Right, Jisung?"_

Jisung laughed, this was getting ridiculous, but he was kind of loving it. There was some intense shuffling and whines of protest before another voice was clearer than Minho's.

_"You go sit down. Now. Good boy."_

Jisung recognized the voice as Changbin, and he had to admit, this was hilarious, whether Minho was being serious or not, this brightened his evening.

_"Hello, is this actually Han Jisung? If it is I'm sorry on Minho's behalf, he's got really low impulse control when he's drinking."_

"Yeah, this is actually Han Jisung. What's going on, truth or dare?" he asked, ready for the confirmation that this was all a stupid game. There was a moment of silence.

_"A part of me wants to save my friend's sorry ass pride and say yes, but the other part is kind of pissed at him for acting like he's 4, so no, we're not playing a game, he just has a big fat crush on you. Right now he's crying to Chan hyung about how you're perfect and he can't believe you don't see that, and Chan hyung is crying along. It's a sorry sight to see, I might be the one to puke first, and I'm the designated driver."_

Jisung felt his world freeze. This was not happening. He was dreaming, that was the only logical explanation. He wasn't sure what to reply.

"Can you… Can you put Minho back on?" he asked, and Changbin hummed as if he was thinking.

_"If you're going to kill his hopes and dreams, tell me now, because I'm not gonna let you."_

"Nah, I was gonna tell him that I've liked him for a year because he's kind of weird but ridiculously nice, then if he forgets I said it and cries in the morning, it will be his own problem," Jisung said, and Changbin laughed.

_"Oh, okay, that changes things. This is gonna be quality entertainment. Minho! Jisung wants to talk to you!"_

There was a few dunks and an ow, a loud laugh, then a bit more shuffling before the voice changed, and Jisung couldn't help smiling.

_"Yes, hello, this is Minho, Changbin said you wanted to talk to me so I ran over."_

Jisung laughed again, because he could pretty much imagine Minho tripping on his way to answer the phone. His cheeks heated up at the thought. Minho might have hurt himself slightly rushing to talk to him. It didn't compute very well, but Jisung's heart was already throwing a rave party.

"Hey, so since you've already spilled your secrets to me, I'll tell you one as well."

_"Oh, you don't have to do that, I'm happy just knowing I got to tell you. And now I'm terrified of what you're going to say, so I might possibly prefer you don't say anything?"_

"Hmm, I think you want to hear this."

_"Alright, just know that my heart is fragile and in your hands, but I'll listen to anything you want to tell me."_

Jisung decided then and there that drunk Minho was adorable. If he ever needed to get a secret from him, this was definitely the way to go.

"So, you said you like me," Jisung started, and Minho immediately made a noise of approval. "And you don't think I even know who you are."

_"Yeah, when will you have noticed me? Fair thought, if you ask me."_

"But I do notice you. All the time. You stand out to me in the crowds, ever since that time a year ago when you smacked a door in my face."

_"Oh, you remember that. That's the time I fell for you, at first glance."_

"Yeah, that's when I fell for you too."

A silence settled between them as he could almost hear the wheels in Minho's brain turning, creaking and malfunctioning at this new piece of information.

_"What."_

It was more a mark of disbelief rather than a question.

_"What?"_

Aaand there was the question.

"For a year, ever since that incident with the door, I've really liked you. You're just really nice, you have the prettiest laugh and I love how you find the fun in situations. I'm assuming the times you aren't watching me, I'm watching you. You're a really beautiful person, Minho hyung."

Minho took a sharp breath, slowly breathing out.

_"Mind? Unable to process. Heart? Beating hard. World? Spinning. Pinching test? Ow! Hurts."_

"Hotel? Trivago," Jisung added, and Minho giggled.

_"I'm dreaming, I probably blacked out somewhere. Why would you like me? I mean, you're friends with Chan, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Felix. For sure one of them has to be a love interest."_

"Listen, Chan has been trying to ask one of his classmates out for 3 years now. Hyunjin and Seungmin are in a relationship with Jeongin, all three of them are dating each other. And you didn't hear this from me, but Felix is crushing hard on Changbin. Also, even if it wasn't like this, you'd beat all of them any day. You're the love interest."

_"I am?"_

Minho's voice was soft and strained.

"You are."

_"This is… The best news? Want to go on a date? Not tomorrow… Sunday? We can see a movie, or just talk."_

"I would love that."

_"Oh wow, I asked you out, and you said yes. We're going on an actual date. Oh! Please remind me of this tomorrow. You can message me on this number. I think maybe someone was filming this whole thing and will be bothering me, but just in case I forget, I doubt I will, but I might think it's a dream."_

"I'll make sure that you'll know we have a date on Sunday."

_"We have a date on Sunday. I can't wait."_

"Yeah, it will be fantastic, but now it's 3 am and I should sleep. I probably won't be able to, but I think I need to hang up before my heartbeat breaks one of my ribs."

_"Right, we're packing up to leave as well. Can I call you tomorrow when my brain decides to put the pieces together?"_

"Of course, you can call me anytime you want."

_"Wow, okay, let me remember how to breathe. I think we really need to hang up, too many emotions for me to handle right now. Good night, Jisung, I hope you have the best dreams."_

"Good night, and we'll talk again tomorrow."

_"I can't wait for it to be tomorrow already."_

Jisung laughed, trying his best to not freak out.

"Bye, Minho."

_"Bye~"_

And with that, the line went silent. Jisung slowly removed the phone from his ear, grinning into the dark nothing of his room. This was all too good to be true, there had to be a catch somewhere… But he wasn't sure he cared about that.

The biggest question now was how he was going to sleep knowing fully well that he would be talking to Minho again tomorrow. Not only talking, but discussing their date plans. They were going on a date.

Jisung wasn't sure how, but after a bit of tossing and squealing into his pillow, he eventually fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Another older piece from my forgotten drawer, coming to light.  
> Follow me on twitter, @adventiplant for updates on what I'm working on!


End file.
